Forum:Kategorien aufmöbeln
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Ja, auf Project:Kategorien ist so ungefähr der derzeitige Stand, was die Kategorisierung betrifft. Hier will ich ein paar Änderungsvorschläge machen bzw festlegen, was welche Kategorie enthalten soll. Hilfreich zum Verständnis ist da hoffentlich Hilfe:Kategorien, besonders der Abschnitt Typisierung.-- 19:48, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Welches sind Objektkategorien? Bei der Anordnung der Kategorien musste ich ja schon im Voraus davon ausgehen, was denn davon Objektkategorien sein könnten und wahrscheinlich auch bleiben. Ganz klar, Kategorie:Personen; denn fast alle Seiten haben thematisch mit Personen zu tun, das würde als Thema nix taugen. Unter die Kat hab ich auch diverse NPC-Kategorien, Kategorie:Elementar, Kategorie:Gladiator, Kategorie:König (+2 Unterkats), Kategorie:Legendärer Orchasser und Kategorie:Schattenhammer gesetzt. Weitere Objektkats sollten imo sein: Spiele, Realm, Quests, Transportmittel, Orte und Volk. Keine Objektkat Explizit nicht als Objektkategorien hab ich Volkskategorien genommen, sondern diese stattdessen in die Metakategorie Nach Volk gepackt. Drachenschwärme wär auch ein Kandidat für Objektkat, aber im Moment sind da noch als Unterkategorien drei Schwärme drin. Auch Klassenkategorien sind derzeit nicht unter Personen. Kategorie:Alter Gott sollte auch eher Thema sein, den von denen gibts nicht so viele. Organisationen vorerst auch nicht, zumindest solange die Drachenschwärme da so drin sind. Löschvorschläge * Kategorie:Artefakte hab ich schonmal gelöscht, weil das komplett leer war und nur Puffer zwischen Items und Legendäre Waffen. * Kategorie:Stadtbosse, leer * Kategorie:Bergbau, leer (auch wenn da eigtl. Bergbau reingehört * Kategorie:Fähigkeiten Hogger (Das Verlies): Ehrlich gesagt, das ist viel zu speziell! kann man dem seine Fähigkeiten nicht in seiner Seite beschreiben? * Kategorie:Startwerte, leer * Kategorie:Talente, leer * Kategorie:Schiff, weil die wie auch "Transportmittel" arg leer sind; evtl. auch Reittiere? * Kategorie:Schattenhammer hat nur einen Eintrag * Kategorie:Lichkönig, zu speziell, soviele gibts nicht von den Typen; und was thematisch zum LK passt, kann genausogut auch in "Geißel" rein * Kategorie:Orcdynastie und Kategorie:Menschendynastie, das sind zwei jeweils kleine Kategorien unter einer leeren, das kann man nach oben verfrachten. * Kategorie:Hauptstadt (Horde) und Kategorie:Hauptstadt (Allianz) sind auch so ein Fall; theoretisch könnten sogar alle Hauptstädte in einen Artikel passen * Kategorie:Legendärer Orchasser: da gibts auch nicht soviele; man könnte einen Absatz auf Orcs machen oder einen kurzen Artikel anlegen, der die drei Seiten verlinkt * Gleiches für Kategorie:Titanenstädte, das sind auch nur ne Hand voll * und ganz besonders Kategorie:Mok'nathal! * Kategorie:Bücher sind auch zur Zeit nur drei * Kategorie:Events geht auch nicht so schnell wieder voll * Kategorie:Elementar sollte ggf. in Kategorie:Alte Götter * Kategorie:Geschichte könnte eigtl. komplett in Lore Umbenennungen Die meisten Vorschläge hier gehen danach, ob ne Kategorie Ojbektkat (dann singular) oder Themenkategorie (dann plural oder ganz anders) ist. * Kategorie:Allianz NPC → Kategorie:Allianz-NPC auch Horde * Kategorie:Cataclysm Inhalt → Kategorie:Cataclysm und ähnliche * Kategorie:Orte → Kategorie:Ort samt Unterkategorien * Kategorie:Eisenschmiede NPC → Kategorie:Eisenschmiede; das ist ne inhaltliche Erweiterung, aber halt ich für sinnvoll; gilt auch für andere solche Kats * Kategorie:Gegenstände → Kategorie:Gegenstand + Unterkat * Kategorie:Alter Gott → Kategorie:Alte Götter, wenns eine Themenkategorie wird * Kategorie:Schamane → Kategorie:Schamanen * Kategorie:Personen → Kategorie:Charakter; weil ne Person ist eher Samwise von Blizz; alternativ auch NPC * Kategorie:Lustiger Artikel → Kategorie:Humor, ich kann auch über Jaina einen lustigen Artikel schreiben * Kategorie:Gnom → Kategorie:Gnome etc. * Kategorie:Spiele → Kategorie:Spieletitel oder so, oder halt Spiel * Kategorie:Teufelsorc → Kategorie:Höllenorcs, ich denke, das ist der geläufigere Namen Neue Kategorien Es gibt zur Zeit die Kategorie:Östliche Königreiche, und in der Größenordnung nur die. da sollten noch Unterkategorien in der nächstkleinen Unterteilung dazu; man kann so gut wie alles nach Ort kategorisieren. Deshalb auch die Vorschläge oben zu Eisenschmiede und Undercity (auch wenn die eher schon wieder zu speziell sind, aber egal). * Kategorie:Kalimdor * Kategorie:Nordend * Kategorie:Scherbenwelt * Kategorie:Lordaeron * Kategorie:Azeroth/Kategorie:Sturmwind, muss man schaun; wie wird das ingame genannt? * Kategorie:Nord-Kalimdor * Kategorie:Zentral-Kalimdor * Kategorie:Süd-Kalimdor * Kategorie:Wrath of the Lich King, analog zu den anderen beiden Ich bitte um Kommentare.-- 19:48, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kommentare AleksxWoW 16.04.2011 Stadtbosse - Weg damit Fähigkeiten Hogger - Auf Hoggers Seite aufgeführt, also weg damit. Dynastien - OK, kann man drauf verzichten, alles in Dynastie (oder Familie, falls man's umbenennt) rein. So, das wars erstmal :Und der Rest ist ok, oder neutral?-- 13:06, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: nee, ich sagte ja "erstmal", aber einige können bleiben, zum Beispiel Mok'nathal. Ich bin Ally, aber ich werd ingame demnächst die Mok'nathal ausspähen und die ganzen NSCs ausspähen. Bücher wird sich auch mit der Zeit füllen. :: :: Die Hauptstädte werden am besten auch zu einer Kategorie. :: :: Außerdem würde ich "Personen" nicht zu "Charakter" umbenennen. Charaktere sind und bleiben nun mal Spieler. :: :: So, und dass war's mal wieder "ERSTMAL"!^^ :: (( dies schrieb AleksxWoW )) :::Ich dacht nur, die Mok'nathal wären so gut wie ausgestorben, deshalb der Vorschlag. Du musst jetzt nicht durch WoW rennen und Artikel zu Halborcs anlegen, nur damit ne Kategorie gefüllt wird… Kats sind für Artikel da, nicht andersrum. Deshalb würd ich von den kleinen Kategorien nur das behalten, was auch mittelfristig gefüllt würde. Und die anderen kann man ja immer noch später wieder anlegen.-- 14:23, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay Dann geh ich das dann mal so an, wie oben vorgeschlagen, bis auf die Mok'nathal, die sich auf wundersame Weise vermehrt haben. "Personen" dann halt nach "Person", und Dynastie auch nach "Familie". Würd aber gern noch wissen, ob das mit Teufelsorc/Höllenorc so stimmt. Achja, zu den neuen Kategorien: * Kategorie:Subzone Sturmwind ** äh, das ist wieder so speziell, das kann doch mit Sturmwind-NPC zusammen in eine Oberkategorie * Kategorie:Religion ** Ich weiß ja nicht, aber wo hören Religionen auf? sind die blauen Drachen eine Magie-Religion? Aber egal. * Kategorie:Sprache ** Das ist wieder zu früh, Kategorien sind dazu da, um viele Seiten übersichtlich zu machen und nicht die Leute zu verarschen, wenn sie auf ne Kategorie klicken * Kategorie:NPC mit einzigartigem Modell ** Scheint mir ein bisschen Overkill, weil im Moment sind das sowieso fast alle NPCs hier, ist also nicht so viel Unterschied zu Kategorie:Personen -- 21:23, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Also ich bin dann mal durch, und hab so alles, was geht, in eine räumliche Einordnung gepackt. Mir sind da noch ein paar Sachen eingefallen, ich versuch mal, das hier festzuhalten: :* Eine Kategorie:Siedlung zwischen "Ort" und "Stadt" rein, zum Beispiel für Dörfer. :* Vielleicht auch dasselbe Spiel mit Kategorie:Dungeon? :* Kategorien für die restlichen Klassen/spielbaren Völker, egal, wie leer die erstmal bleiben :* Eventuell die räumliche Einordnung weiter aufdröseln. :* Eine Kategorie:Mahlstrom für den Bereich da; alternativ Kategorie:Inseln unterhalb von Orte :* Kategorie:König nach Kategorie:Anführer umbenennen; das werd ich sehr wahrscheinlich machen :* Entscheiden, was mit "Skills" und "Fähigkeiten" zu tun ist :* Evtl. eine Kategorie:Warcraft, für pre-Wow-Content-- 02:12, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Boss Hm, gibt es denn Bosse, die keine Person sind? Denn sonst könnt die Kat unter die Kategorie:Person.-- 17:56, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC)